Inoportunidad
by Misila
Summary: En algún momento, Megan dejó de ver a Sue como una amiga. Y quiere decírselo. Pero quiere que sea bonito, quiere hacerlo a su debido momento. Claro que no siempre hay tiempo para buscar el momento oportuno.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. Contadme algo que no sepa.

Este fic participa en el reto _Slash/Femmeslash_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Inoportunidad**_

o—o

Te provocó curiosidad en cuanto la viste.

Quizá por sus rasgos exóticos, quizá por ser lo opuesto a ti. Puede que ese rostro que no tiene nada de caucásico encierre una trampa. A lo mejor sus ojos rasgados y oscuros, en apariencia amables, contienen una mirada que atraviesa el alma de uno y se la lleva consigo.

Hablaste con ella; a los once años, la timidez es fácil de superar. Ella respondió a tu entusiasmo con idénticas ganas de conocerte. No conocía a nadie y tú no querías pegarte al pesado de tu hermano. Querías, por una vez, hacer algo por ti misma.

Y lo hicisteis entre las dos, fraguasteis una amistad que no habría de romperse ni en mil años, una que no entendía de rivalidad entre Casas ni guerras mágicas.

o—o

_Se acercaron la una a la otra en cuanto se vieron en el Gran Comedor. Megan jugueteó nerviosamente con su corbata negra y amarilla, parecida a una avispa que le colgara del cuello, y fijó la vista en el águila que adornaba la túnica de Sue._

—_Pensaba… bueno, pensaba que estaríamos en la misma casa—admitió, bajando la mirada. Sue arqueó las cejas._

—_Lo cierto es que yo también—admitió—. Pero no pasa nada, ¿verdad?_

_Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Megan._

—_Para nada. Mi padre me ha contado que las únicas casas que se odian son Gryffindor y Slytherin. Entre el resto hay rivalidad, como es lógico, pero no es tan fuerte._

_Sue sonrió también. El gesto hizo que sus ojos almendrados pareciesen aún más pequeños; algo que no la afeaba, sino más bien al contrario._

—_En realidad, me daría igual que nuestras casas se odiasen. Me caes bien de antes._

_Los ojos grises de Megan centellearon con alegría._

—_Entonces, ¿nos vemos en el recreo?_

o—o

En algún momento, sin embargo, dejaste de mirar a Sue con mera admiración. A tu parecer, era merecedora de ella: su cabello negro, liso y brillante era realmente precioso, su piel ligeramente tostada tenía ese matiz de color que a la tuya le faltaba, sus ojos negros veían más allá del alma de la gente, y esos labios delgados que siempre estaban rosados y algo hinchados por el hábito de mordérselos cuando estaba nerviosa. Sue, siempre tan organizada, tan metódica, a la que jamás un examen la cogió por sorpresa. A diferencia de ti, que siempre has sido un desastre andante.

Ya no deseabas únicamente trenzar su pelo, sino enredar los dedos en él. Su cuerpo espigado y recto, algo más bajo que el tuyo, se te antojaba una escultura de arcilla cuya forma ansiabas comprobar con tus propias manos. Los gruñidos eran inevitables cuando descubrías su mirada penetrante clavada en alguien más.

Y sus labios. Oh, sus labios. Ver cómo los mordisqueaba inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de provocar con ese gesto, era una auténtica tortura.

o—o

_Megan sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones cuando vio a Sue entrar en el Gran Comedor, acompañada por ese chico de tercero que le había pedido ir con ella para poder presenciar el Baile de Navidad._

_Estaba –no había otra palabra para describirlo– espléndida. No llevaba un vestido de gala como el resto, sino un kimono rojo con motivos florales, con el cuello abotonado para realzar más su pose aristocrática y sus ojos rasgados. Se abría un poco sobre su pecho, lo justo para insinuar el valle entre sus senos y volver un poco más loca a Megan. Tenía el largo pelo negro recogido en un moño alto, y el poco maquillaje que tenía no hacía sino acrecentar esa impresión de majestuosidad que daba. Parecía toda una emperatriz._

_Al bajar la mirada a su vestido plateado para evitar que su notable sonrojo fuese percibido por los demás, Megan se sintió ridícula. Ella no estaba ni la mitad de guapa que Sue. ¿Cómo diablos podía ansiar estar junto a ella si no estaba a su altura?_

—_Meg._

_Alzó la vista bruscamente al escuchar a Sue llamándola. Ahí estaba su amiga, algo más baja que ella aun con tacones y sonriendo ligeramente, con un sonrojo que su piel tostada no podía ocultar del todo. A su lado, Colin Creevey miraba alrededor con evidente entusiasmo._

—_Sue—respondió—. Estás preciosa._

_El sonrojo de la muchacha se hizo más evidente._

—_Tú también. El gris te queda de miedo, y hace juego con tus ojos._

_Megan sabía que lo decía por compromiso, pero se lo agradeció de todos modos._

o—o

Aquella noche te juraste que algún día se lo dirías. Cada vez que Sue miraba a alguien que no fueras tú, los celos te nublaban la visión de tal forma que deseabas matar a ese alguien, sin importar lo bien que generalmente te cayese.

Pero querías esperar al momento oportuno. Y que fuese bonito. Quizá un paseo por los jardines del castillo antes de confesarle que hacía tiempo que habías dejado de considerarla simplemente tu mejor amiga. Que había pasado a ser tu mayor pecado.

La idea original fue esperar a que terminase el Torneo de los Tres Magos. No obstante, cuando viste el cadáver de Cedric, tu compañero de Casa, el que tantas veces te había ayudado a entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff, dejaste de pensar en Sue. El Señor Tenebroso había vuelto. Pese a que el Ministerio no quiso reconocerlo hasta que le estalló en la cara, tú siempre lo supiste. Él fue quien mató a Cedric Diggory.

En quinto hiciste varios intentos, pero nunca lo lograste. Porque Sue había cambiado en ese verano que pasasteis sin veros. Ya no era tu amiga alegre y despreocupada; sus ojos oscuros se habían oscurecido aún más por algo cuya existencia ella negaba cada vez que le preguntabas.

o—o

_Megan empezaba a hartarse._

_Podía aceptar que Sue no estuviese interesada en ella –no más allá de la amistad inquebrantable que habían forjado casi seis años antes–, que pusiese ojitos a cualquier otra persona o incluso que estuviese con dicho individuo._

_Pero lo que de ninguna manera pensaba tolerar era verla llorar y no saber por qué. Y mucho menos conformarse con las vagas respuestas de su amiga._

_Apartó el periódico. Por fin el inepto de Fudge había aceptado que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había vuelto. Megan sentía ganas de abofetear a alguien cada vez que pensaba en la clase de personas que los gobernaban._

_No tardó en olvidar su enfado con la clase política del país. Acababa de localizar a Sue en la mesa de Ravenclaw. La muchacha tenía los ojos enrojecidos. De nuevo. Con determinación, Megan se levantó y se acercó a ella a paso firme. Sue alzó la vista, parpadeando en un intento de disimular el rastro de su llanto._

—_Ven—le soltó sin mucho tacto._

—_Estoy com…_

—_Ven—repitió Megan. Tomó su mano, intentando ignorar la electricidad que revivió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y tiró de Sue para sacarla del Gran Comedor. No se detuvo hasta llegar a un aula vacía, entrar con su amiga dentro y cerrar la puerta tras ella—. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, Sue alzó la mirada._

—_¿Cómo que qué me pasa?_

—_No te hagas la tonta, Sue—Megan entornó los ojos—. Llevas todo este curso… rara. Sé que pasas mucho rato llorando, y… y no sé por qué—la voz se le quebró—. Y si no lo sé, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, maldita sea._

_Sue apartó la vista._

—_No puedes hacer nada de todas formas—murmuró._

—_Puedo intentarlo._

_La muchacha se mordió el labio._

—_No debería decírtelo; es peligroso Sobre todo ahora…_

—_¿Me crees incapaz de guardar un secreto?—inquirió Megan, alzando la voz a su pesar. No quería gritarle a su amiga, pero ya no podía más. Saber que le ocurría algo y no quería que ella hiciese nada al respecto era superior a ella—. Te conozco desde los once años, maldita sea. No creo que sea tan malo. Si es por… por alguien—se mordió el labio; la posibilidad le daba miedo—, puedes…_

—_No es nadie—la interrumpió Sue—. Al menos, no en ese sentido. Es…—dudó, pero finalmente respiró hondo y miró a Megan a los ojos—. Mi madre es una mortífaga._

_Los labios de Megan formaron una O perfecta y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. No podía ser. Su mejor amiga no podía estar relacionada en modo alguno con esos locos contra los que luchaba la tía Hestia. Era imposible._

—_Pero… ya…—sacudió la cabeza—. Quieres decir que lo era antes, y ya ha dejado eso, ¿verdad?_

_Sue negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban, de nuevo, anegados en lágrimas._

—_No es un trabajo; no puedes dejarlo. No tiene opción._

_Megan sacudió la cabeza. No lo creía. No quería creerlo. Lo peor de todo era que Sue hubiese tardado tanto en decírselo, que no hubiese tenido intención de hacerlo hasta que ella la había obligado. Mientras que ella… ella no había tenido ningún reparo en hablarle de su tía Hestia, de lo que hacían y…_

_Entonces la rabia se abrió paso entre la estupefacción. Todo ese tiempo… Sue sólo la había querido por la información que tenía sobre la Orden. No por…_

—_¿Así que es eso?—esta vez no alzó la voz. Se le quebró mientras la verdad calaba en ella—. Qué conveniente, que te hicieses amiga de la sobrina de un miembro de la Orden, ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos almendrados de Sue se abrieron de par en par._

—_¿Qué? No, Meg… Lo que… Yo nunca le he dicho a mi madre…_

—_Ya—replicó Megan con frialdad. Oír el diminutivo que sólo Sue utilizaba para ella hizo que se enervara más. _Eres idiota_, le susurró una voz en la cabeza—. Déjalo—susurró, dolida, cuando Sue intentó hablar de nuevo—. Ya no me interesa._

_Se dio la vuelta y salió del aula vacía a paso rápido. Sólo cuando estuvo a tres pisos de Sue, Megan se permitió echarse a llorar._

o—o

Alejarte de ella te dolió. Te dolió como si te estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho.

Y en parte así era, pensabas. Sue no era sólo la persona de la que estabas enamorada sin remedio. Era también tu mejor amiga, la más cercana a ti. Y verte de repente sola, sin nadie con quien poder hablar con total libertad de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza en cualquier momento, fue como un mazazo para tu ánimo. De repente, te encontrabas absolutamente perdida.

Sexto fue un curso difícil. Poco a poco lograste integrarte con Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, tus compañeras de cuarto, pero no era lo mismo. Seis años de amistad no se borraban fácilmente. Y Sue seguía en el castillo, atrayendo tu mirada. Veías sus ojos hinchados y sabías que sufría, y a veces te preguntabas si habías hecho bien alejándote de ella. Te obligabas a responder que sí cuando recordabas que ella te había utilizado para tus propios fines.

Cada vez que leías algo relacionado con mortífagos en el periódico, no podías evitar que la mirada se te desviara hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Algunas veces, tu mirada gris se cruzaba con los iris oscuros de Sue, y entonces ambas apartabais la vista, sonrojadas.

Y seguías queriéndola. Maldita sea, la distancia no hacía sino acrecentar ese sentimiento. Ese deseo de estar con ella te estaba consumiendo. Pero no pensabas ceder. Claro que no. El momento oportuno había pasado, y la persona oportuna, te repetías, no era Sue Li.

o—o

_Megan no se sentía con ánimos para nada._

_No podía negar que tenía miedo después de todo lo que había pasado. Si Albus Dumbledore, el único mago al que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había temido alguna vez, estaba muerto… ¿qué sería de todos los que lo apoyaban?_

_Echó a andar de vuelta al castillo en cuanto terminó el funeral del director de Hogwarts. Lo cierto es que ella sólo había hablado con Dumbledore en una ocasión, cuando se perdió en primer año y el director la ayudó a encontrar la sala común de Hufflepuff, pero el hombre le causaba simpatía._

—_Meg._

_Se detuvo en seco, a sólo unos metros de la entrada. Sue no había hablado con ella desde el curso anterior. O, al menos, ella no le había hecho caso. Pero su estómago había empezado a saltar inquieto, y su corazón latía con tal rapidez que parecía un pajarillo a punto de escapar de su pecho. No supo por qué entonces sí y las otras veces no, pero se giró para encarar a la que había creído su amiga durante casi seis años._

—_¿Qué quieres?—inquirió, sin molestarse en aparentar un agrado que no sentía. Odiaba a Sue. Odiaba que se hubiese aprovechado de su buena voluntad, que la hubiera utilizado para averiguar asuntos de la Orden. La odiaba porque la había creído su amiga, y la odiaba porque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de estar enamorada de ella._

_Sue respiró hondo._

—_Sé que piensas que…_

—_Déjalo—la cortó Megan. Pese a que había pasado todo un año, el resentimiento seguía ahí, fresco, intacto, como si hiciese sólo unas horas que hubiera descubierto que la madre de su amiga era una mortífaga._

_Vio un reflejo del dolor que ella misma sentía en los ojos oscuros de Sue._

—_Yo no sabía nada de esto—le aseguró en voz baja—. Y tampoco…_

—_Ya—gruñó Megan—. ¿Esperas que te crea? ¿Después de que te acercaras a mí sólo para que te hablase de mi tía?_

—_Eso no…—empezó Sue, pero Megan ya había reanudado la marcha, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos._

o—o

Sue no volvió para hacer séptimo. Estás segura de que se fue con su madre a hacer lo que quiera que hagan los mortíagos: matar, torturar, chantajear… esas cosas horribles que te ponen los pelos de punta pensar.

Miras a tu alrededor; están evacuando el castillo. No obstante, tú quieres quedarte. Quieres demostrar que eres tan valiente como la tía Hestia, que no vas a permitir que esos desgraciados destrocen Hogwarts. No más de lo que lo han hecho los Carrow.

Además, tienes la ridícula esperanza de que Sue esté ahí.

Sabes que no es probable. Sue es lista y no se meterá en la boca del lobo cuando hay toda una manada al acecho.

Pero estás casi segura de que no verás salir el sol mañana y ya has dejado de esperar el momento oportuno para decirle que llevas años loca por ella. Que es la hija de una mortífaga y que te estuvo utilizando, que probablemente no corresponda ni a la décima parte de tus sentimientos, y que has intentado ahogar el amor que te consume, pero que es más fuerte que tu voluntad. Que ya no tiene remedio.

Te unes al grupo de los jardines, e ignoras la mirada preocupada de la tía Hestia. Tienes diecisiete años y has decidido quedarte a luchar, a defender hasta la muerte aquello en lo que crees. Por absurdo y melodramático que suene.

Enseguida el mundo se convierte en un caos de acromántulas, mortífagos, gigantes y dementores que avanzan hacia el castillo. Los repeles como puedes, agradeciendo que tus compañeros te echen una mano y rezando por sobrevivir un poco más. Sólo hasta que veas a Sue y puedas decírselo. Es lo único que pides, lo único que anhelas después de todo.

Pero la batalla no te lo va a poner fácil. Saltar, esquivar, agacharse; lanzar maleficios y repeler maldiciones, huir de los rayos verdes que ya no sabes si son de amigos o enemigos. Tropiezas y caes al suelo, pero te levantas antes de que la sangre comience a salir de tus rodillas desolladas. Un certero hechizo aturdidor acierta a alguien que lleva una máscara plateada, y escuchas el grito de euforia que brota de tus labios como si no fuese tuyo.

Y entonces la ves. Te sería imposible no darte cuenta de que es ella. Su pelo negro, sus ojos rasgados y penetrantes; Sue, envuelta en lo que parecen prendas de cuero, corre hacia la figura que has derrumbado hace menos de un minuto. No parece importarle la batalla que tiene lugar a su alrededor, y te obligas a correr hacia ella, por un momento sin pensar en lo que quieres hacer, sino en protegerla de los maleficios y las criaturas que danzan un baile de muerte a vuestro alrededor.

—¡Meg!—exclama cuando te ve. Te fijas en las oscuras ojeras, en su expresión demacrada, y algo se revuelve en ti antes de que puedas controlarte y mirar en derredor, alerta.

—¿Qué haces?—le sueltas. _Ayudar a sus amigos mortífagos_, te responde una voz desdeñosa. Puede que ella incluso tenga la…

—Es mi madre—explica, apartando la máscara del mortífago. Efectivamente, es la señora Li. Sue te mira—. Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí—te pide en voz baja.

No sabes por qué aceptas, por qué no te niegas a la petición. Quizá porque las personas son personas antes que mortífagos o miembros de la Orden. Quizá simplemente porque te lo ha pedido ella y sabes que no eres capaz de negarle nada.

Entre las dos, cogéis a la madre de Sue y la arrastráis lejos de la batalla, dirigiéndoos hacia una zona en la que se acumulan escombros, lejos de la refriega.

—No debería ayudarte—gruñes.

—Lo sé—es todo lo que responde Sue.

Y la miras, y no puedes evitar sonreír. Porque ya tienes lo que buscabas. Tu momento oportuno. O puede que no demasiado. Pero Sue está ahí y tu corazón dando brincos también, y no vas a esperar más. Cualquier instante es oportuno si se quiere decir la verdad.

—Sue—empiezas—. Tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime—replica ella. Os detenéis para descansar y dejáis a la madre de Sue en el suelo mientras tanto.

—Te…

Un dolor agudo en la espalda te impide terminar. No gritas porque la agonía es demasiada para expresarla de esa manera. Ves la mirada de Sue, primero sorprendida y luego asustada, y tratas de completar la oración, de hacérselo saber, pero lo único que brota de tus labios es sangre. Te atragantas con ella, intentando sin éxito respirar.

Sue te sujeta antes de que caigas al suelo, pero no es suficiente. El dolor te hunde y la sangre te arrastra, y lo ves todo rojo antes de sumirte en la oscuridad.

o

o—o

o—o—o

o—o

o

Sue tiene la impresión de que todo ha sido un sueño.

Los rayos de luz de colores brillantes, las explosiones, todas las criaturas mágicas. Su mente está llena de los elementos necesarios para hacerle creer que lo ocurrido no es más que una pesadilla, pero nada más real que sus fantasías.

Luego mira a Meg y se da cuenta de que es real. Horriblemente real.

No se ha imaginado la Batalla de Hogwarts. Las decenas de caídos –de ambos bandos– son verdad. La gente llorando ante los cadáveres no son una broma de su mente. Los gritos de dolor y desesperación de las víctimas –nuevamente, de ambos bandos– deberían apagarse cuando abre los ojos, pero no lo hacen por muchas veces que lo intente.

Sue está agotada. Física y psicológicamente. Lleva mucho tiempo con una carga que ella nunca pidió, una que siempre fue más fuerte que ella. Ocultando a su madre que su mejor amiga tiene una tía en la Orden del Fénix, ocultando a su mejor amiga que su madre tiene grabada a fuego la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo.

Y ahora, su madre está muerta y Megan Jones ha estado a unos centímetros –lo que se desvió la maldición de su corazón– de seguirla.

El padre de Sue está detenido. Él nunca tuvo nada que ver con los asuntos de su mujer; siempre dio por hecho que tenía un amante. Pero la amaba demasiado para dejarla, y eso ha sido su perdición. En cuanto a la propia Sue, van a interrogarla dentro de unos días, pero no como acusada, sino como testigo. Consideran que actuó coaccionada.

No es que a ella le importe eso ahora mismo.

Sigue con los ojos obstinadamente clavados en Megan. Su amiga está tumbada de lado en la cama, tapada con una fina sábana, y su pelo rubio le oculta parcialmente el rostro. Sigue terriblemente pálida, pero buena parte de la sangre que perdió está siendo restablecida gracias a las pociones y poco a poco su tez deja de parecer de cera.

Sue no está segura de en qué momento su amiga dejó de ser eso, una amiga, y empezó a mirarla con otros ojos. Pero recuerda que en el Baile de Navidad no la sacó a la pista únicamente para hacer tonterías y reírse un rato, sino porque realmente el estómago le bailaba al ver lo preciosa que estaba.

Cuando le habló de la Orden, ella calló. Calló tanto lo que sabía de su madre como lo que iba averiguando sobre la tía de su amiga. No quería que Megan se enfadase con ella. Claro que la verdad no es algo que se pueda ocultar eternamente.

Verla lejos supuso para Sue un auténtico martirio. Igual que la mirada gris y dolida que captaba a menudo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Megan, obstinada como sólo un verdadero Hufflepuff puede serlo, se negaba a escucharla. Y en el fondo Sue suponía que era mejor así. Si no sabía nada de la Orden, no corría el riesgo de que se le escapara algo indebido ante su madre y tuviese que decirlo todo.

Y esta noche ha estado a punto de perderla. Sue está segura de que el maleficio no era rechazado, sino que realmente intentaron matar a Meg. No sabe quién fue ni le interesa; hace tiempo que no le importan los bandos. Se supone que el de ella ha perdido, pero a Sue le da igual. Lo único que quiere es olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero.

—…quiero.

Sue da un respingo al escuchar la voz de Megan. Se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la cama, pero la muchacha tiene los ojos cerrados. Le aparta el pelo rubio del rostro con cuidado y la observa con atención, buscando el más leve signo de movimiento.

—Meg—la llama con cautela, acariciándole la mejilla, insegura—. Meg…

Lentamente, deslizándose perezosamente del sueño a la vigilia, Megan abre los ojos. Parpadea varias veces antes de enfocar a Sue. Inmediatamente, aparta la vista.

—Sue—susurra, con los ojos grises clavados en la almohada—. ¿Qué…?

—Te alcanzó un maleficio—explica ella—. En la espalda. Te…—duda—. Te hubiera llevado antes, pero… pero…—la pared desmoronándose sobre ellas acude a la mente de Sue, y de la mano el recuerdo de haber arrastrado a Meg con ella mientras las rocas sepultaban a su madre inconsciente. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas—. Tu tía Hestia ha estado aquí hace un rato, pero se ha tenido que ir—cambia de tema antes de sucumbir al llanto, aunque Megan la mira con curiosidad—. Vendrá luego. Y tus padres también están avisados.

—¿Me llevaste?—repite Megan. Sue asiente—. Gracias.

—De nada.

Meg respira hondo varias veces, cerrando los ojos. Tímidamente, Sue se aventura a tomar su mano derecha, que reposa sobre la almohada. Su amiga cierra los dedos en torno a los suyos y la joven lo considera una buena señal.

Megan despega de nuevo los párpados y sonríe un poco al ver su mano entrelazada con la de Sue. Luego mira a su amiga a los ojos, y ésta advierte que sus mejillas han recuperado todo el color bruscamente: está colorada.

—Te quiero—susurra.

Así. Sin más preámbulos, sin preparar el camino. De golpe y porrazo. Dos palabras que se abren paso en el interior de Sue y revuelven todo lo que encuentran a su paso, poniendo su mundo del revés y sus sentimientos patas arriba. Porque puede que no sepa cuánto tiempo lleva deseando oír esas palabras de los labios de Megan, pero si algo tiene claro después de todo lo que ha pasado es que era justamente lo que quería.

Su piel tostada no impide que ella también se sonroje hasta las orejas.

—En… ¿En serio?

Megan suelta su mano e intenta incorporarse. Tras unos segundos de duda, Sue la ayuda a hacerlo, y su amiga se queda sentada en la cama. Meg hace una mueca de dolor mientras Sue se deja caer junto a ella.

—Sí—responde cuando se recobra un poco. Clava la vista en las sábanas—. Quería decírtelo… no sé cuándo, pero quería que fuera bonito—su sonrojo crece aún más—. Pero… luego todo se jodió y pensé que… con decírtelo me basta.

Sue no puede evitar rememorar la expresión concentrada de Meg cuando la alcanzó el maleficio, como si pusiera todo su empeño en algo, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Sonríe y acaricia el dorso de la mano de Megan.

—Yo también—admite—. Nunca dije nada—le asegura a su amiga—. Ni a ti ni a mi madre… no quería que lo supieras. Ella… a ella no le gustaba lo que hacían—intenta explicar—. Pero pensaba que si… si hacía algo lo suficientemente importante, Él la dejaría en paz. Pero no le dije nada… ni a ti tampoco.

Meg la observa fijamente.

—Lo siento—se disculpa en voz baja—. Por no escucharte.

Sue sacude la cabeza.

—Ya no importa—por suerte, Megan no hace preguntas—. Oye… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Su amiga sonríe, y bajo toda esa palidez y debilidad Sue ve toda la fuerza que ha logrado enamorarla. Meg se acerca a ella, con cautela, como pidiéndole permiso. Sue no se lo da, pero a cambio recorre los centímetros que separan sus labios para besarla.

Es un beso corto, extraño y algo violento. Ni Sue ni Meg están seguras de qué hacer exactamente, por lo que se separan enseguida. A pesar de estar ambas coloradas como tomates, son incapaces de dejar de sonreír.

Y en ese breve instante en el que se miran a los ojos, las dos comprenden que la inoportunidad no es cosa del tiempo, sino de las personas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Érase una vez que a Misila le dio por probar con el _femslash_. Y esto ha salido. Ni idea de si está bien o mal o regular o lo que sea, es la primera vez. A mí, personalmente, no me termina de convencer... ¿Y a vosotros?


End file.
